


Aftermath

by Ineedacookie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Kyle belongs to MEBA, Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedacookie/pseuds/Ineedacookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't let two men fall in love with you. It's not the sort of thing that ends well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who helped me bring this story to life. Credit for the creator of “Kyle” goes to MEBA. I DO NOT OWN HIM AT ALL. AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS READ!
> 
> THIS STORY IS AN AFTERMATH FROM DASHIROCRAP'S PROMPT ON TUMBLR. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it now! ITS AMAZING! Also Thank you Sam, for taking the time to write it, it was far better than I expected. 
> 
> http://dashirocrap.tumblr.com/post/118858317154/can-you-write-were-kyle-and-hiro-had-just-started

It’s been a week since Hiro last saw Kyle. A week when he came to his boyfriend’s apartment in the early hours of sunlight sporting a frantic expression that deemed him insane. But luckily, Kyle was able to ease his agitation with careful back rubs and whisper of assurance that everything will be okay, but that only made things bitter for Hiro. Even when Kyle attempted to get an answer as to who was responsible for putting him in this state of panic, Hiro could only mutter _“family problems”_ as he pressed a desperate kiss to shut Kyle up.

In this moment he just needed to calm down and forget. After all, he started an affair with his brother, triggered by a simple kiss shared between them that later escalated to them entangled in each others embrace. With Tadashi hovering over him for slow kisses and Hiro impatiently fumbling with his shorts, his legs were eager as he wrapped them around his brother, urging him onward.

Hiro never wanted this to happen. He knew cheating is an unforgivable act in relationships, for love is a sacred thing where couples build on trust and understanding. Something he now shares with Kyle. But Hiro had no control over it. He still loves Tadashi with all his heart and misses the tender moments they once shared.

It was settled from that moment on that Hiro would keep this a secret. He would keep the existence of Kyle from his brother, while he made sure his boyfriend didn’t find out about his affair with Tadashi.

Only time will tell when Hiro may need to chose between the two.

But right now Hiro could only stare at the many missed calls he keeps receiving from his boyfriend. He has yet to explain his little outburst to Kyle. It's not like he can easily say _‘I slept with Tadashi but I still want to be with you’_ , that would only mess things up; it would hurt Kyle no doubt. So for now Hiro can only send a measly text message saying _“can't call, busy with projects”_ as his half ass excuse. He just needs time to come up with a better explanation.

Hiro laid next to his sleeping brother, filled with content as he was curled up against him after the wild sex they had hours ago. He can think for a better excuse later. For now, he just wants to stay in a floating daze.

\-----

Hiro didn't count on Kyle’s arrival at school the following day. For it was the moment where Hiro would lose everything he worked so hard to keep secret between the two men he loved.

Kyle had caught Hiro red handed kissing his older brother on the steps of the Ito Ishioka Robotics lab, the light illuminating their tender kiss at night.

“No..”

Both brothers broke away from each other, turning around to see who disturbed their tender moment of affection.

Before them stood Kyle, his face filled with disbelief and his hands trembling at his sides.

 _‘No no no….’_ thought Hiro in a panic. The moment of truth had arrived and it won't end well.

Even Tadashi was lost for words. This man can easily pass as his twin if he knew, but he can dwell on this later. Right now he was furious. The secret calls Hiro made in the middle of the night and heading out early only to coming home just as late. It made sense to Tadashi as to why his little brother was flat out avoiding him. It was because of this man, not because of the scarred state he was in.

“Hiro, who is this man to you?”growled Tadashi, never breaking contact to the man in front of him.

“His name is Kyle,” Hiro's whispered, his voice quivering from his brother’s tone. “ He’s my- ”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Kyle interrupted before the young boy could finish.

Right now Hiro’s in a tight spot. He could see the horrified look in his brother's face and how Kyle was just about ready to murder someone.

“What you have going on here has to stop!” Kyle spat. “Whatever you feel about Hiro is long over!”, “He’s mine now!”

“Hate to break it to you ‘boyfriend’, but Hiro was never yours to begin with.”

They were practically at each other face, fuming with anger and ready to snap at any given moment. And Hiro could only watch at the sidelines. He didn't dare to speak, only watch on what else would unfold.

“Do you think ‘this’ relationship you have with Hiro would ever be acceptable, huh!? This is a taboo you're exposing him to, you need to be a brother not his lover!” Kyle went on. “He’s better off with me.”

Tadashi felt a nerve twitch. “Hiro and I had this sort of relationship before you came along and we knew what we have is toxic but we worked things out. Even now we started where we left off...I just didn't expect you to be in the picture.”

Kyle's face paled. “How long has this been going on? What have you done?”

“If your talking about the relationship, it's been going on for a long time. But if you want to know when it started again, ask Hiro.” Tadashi taunted him as he gestured towards his little brother. “We did a lot more than just kiss if you're wondering”

Hiro felt all eyes on him as he tried to look away. He doesn't want to deal with this now but he has too.

"A-a week." Hiro's voice trembled as he saw the broken look his boyfriend was giving him.

“Why Hiro?!”

"You know why. Do you really think Hiro actually loved you?"

“S-shut up.” Kyle said, his voice was faltering, he didn't want to hear anymore of this.

“Let's face it. He never loved you” Tadashi tells him. “You were nothing but a substi-”

He never got to finish as  Kyle's fist landed right in Tadashi' face from the anger that was manifesting inside of him.

And Tadashi wasn't planning on letting this go for one bit. So he simply returned the favor, only twice as hard.

\---

“Stop it!”

Right now both men care not for heavy pleas that Hiro was shouting. They were far too busy trying to clobber each other out.

Hiro couldn't stand the sight before him. He needed to stop them from hurting each other. Especially Tadashi. He has yet to heal from his injuries, but it wasn't stopping him from punching Kyle in the face.

Hiro didn't care if he was caught in the fight, being hit in the process didn't frightened him at all. What really scared him was physically stopping one of the two men as it would indicate the side he has chosen between the two. He wasn't ready to pick a side, at least not yet.

But lucky for him, three students that were passing by and were able to put an end to the fight, but not the situation.

“Hiro we need to talk”

“He isn't going anywhere with you!” yelled Tadashi, he wasn't going to let this man get near his little brother.

“Tadashi I’m sorry but I'm going with him” Hiro told his brother. “I owe him an answer… I wont be far from the school, i promise. So please let me talk to to him.”

Tadashi could only nod at his little brother’s response. He was too broken down from the situation and needed to think things through too.

With that Hiro gestured to Kyle to the bridged in front of the robotics lab, making sure Tadashi had an eye on them. He needs to make things right.

“Talk.” spoked Kyle, it wasn't comforting for the young genius. After all he started this mess.  

\-----

Hiro didn't know what to say to him. Kyle was standing there, his face filled with sorrow and his hands trembled at his sides. He approached towards Hiro, making sure not to falter in his steps.

“I was waiting for you,” Kyle began. “We haven’t spoken since you came to my apartment, I wanted to be sure you were okay... instead I see you in the arms of your brother!”

Hiro flinched, his expression freezing from the harsh tone. It felt as all the blood in his body had left him completely, only leaving him cold.  He never meant for this to happen, not only is he hurting Kyle now with his affair, but he’s hurting Tadashi as well.

 _‘The secrets out’_ thought Hiro bitterly, _‘Let’s see how this plays out…’_

“Hiro tell me what your brother said was a lie.” Kyle rasped. His eyes was starting to form sheen wetness, a rare sight for Hiro to witness and it was breaking his heart. “Tell me you didn't sleep with him, that it's all just a cruel joke.”

Hiro closed his eyes, he can't bare to look at his boyfriend for another second. Not when he was also developing tears of his own and barely trying to form a word as he spoke to him.

“K-Kyle... I’m sorry but its true. I-I slept with Tadashi.” Hiro finally said, his voice was breaking.

Kyle’s insides began to sink when Hiro confessed to the awful truth that he did. He couldn't think or speak when he arrived, seeing his little love kissing his brother, it broke him. There was so much love in those tender kisses that he wonders if Hiro felt the same when they connected their lips.

And Hiro just stood frozen in place, his eyes never leaving Kyle’s distraught face. It made his heart accelerate in agony as Kyle spoke again.

“No...Is...Is that what I am to you Hiro? A substitute?”

“NO!” Hiro tried to fight back the pain as he shook his head. “You got it all wrong, this was never meant to happen.”

“Well you let it...” Kyle drew out the words, leaving them hanging in the air. “Haha...And here I thought there was something going on between your aunt and you, having a problem because of me.”

Hiro stayed silent, quickly turning away from the hard look Kyle was giving him. He wanted to run away from this. Standing here made the air so heavy between them, it was almost impossible to breathe.

“I’m starting to wonder if that’s the only reason we’re together, me looking like your brother and... not really loving me.”

Hiro heaved a loud sigh, as he wiped away the remainder of his tears. He didn't know what to say, or how to fix this. All he knew was that he used to have a healthy relationship with Kyle, based on mutual understanding and honest love. But that all change when Tadashi came back into his life.

“I’m almost afraid to ask. Hiro...do you still love me?”

\-----

There was a shock of silence when Kyle said those words. Hiro couldn't bring himself to say anything, He loves Kyle, of course he does. He’s his boyfriend after all. Kyle’s been a major part of his life ever since Tadashi was thought to be dead and he knows he can always count on him for anything.

So why is it so damn hard to respond to his love?

“Well? Do you?”

Hiro’s mind wandered, playing the little memories he cherished: how he used to be happy being with Kyle, how he was looking forward to seeing him right after class. Now the young genius can't anymore, he’s just so tired of the whole conversation, scared of losing one of the two people he loved.

“I dont know anymore,” Hiro tells him, not even trying to sugar coat it.

“That’s not an answer, its either a yes or a no.” Kyle takes a deep shaky breath, trying to keep a firm lock on Hiro. “Once again, Hiro. Did you ever love me?”

Hiro looks at Kyle. He knows he loves him, but he doesn't act like he does. Well not anymore. Tadashi has taken residence of his affection, thus, there is no longer a space for his boyfriend.

“No,” Hiro tells him. It stings him as he answered, making him feel more guilty for what he’s going to say next. But he knows its for the best.

_‘I love you.’_

“I don't think I ever have.”  

 


End file.
